one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Fifty Two
Campaign:Episode Fifty Two Did you guys know that Star Wars comes out tomorrow? That's kind of insane, right? I guess the guys fight a monster. - - Noisy Person Cards - THE WIKI! Opening Crawl Pilferage! With the information exchange triple crossed, it is up to Leenik and Bacta to loot the unattended stalls owned by Sneak and Tubaik. A task made especially difficult as Leenik's currently in the grip of a gruesome dianoga. Even if our heroes manage to overcome this menace, they still must break into the venue and open the safes conserving copious credits, all without having access to the critically important computer skill. Meanwhile, with Tryst's cover thoroughly blown, he and Lyn must find a way to lie low for the remainder of BHIKKE. He may even need to ask for help from his older sister, "Vous-Vous" Valentine. Fearsome femme fatale and bold bounty hunter, Rendezvous is a potent presence, but is she also the family that Trystan needs? Listen! Plot Summary Leenik is underwater is the grasp of a dianoga. He manages to cut off one tentacle, but remains tightly bound. The dianoga tries to grab Bacta from the catamaran, named The Dianoga, ''but is unsuccessful. Bacta dives into the water with a glowstick and his blaster, and successfully fires on the dianoga. Leenik shocks it with his gloves. The dianoga starts swimming downwards with Leenik. In Star Wars, there is always a bigger fish, but the dianoga manages to avoid it. Leenik has sobered up, and slices through another tentacle. The dianoga is ready to swim away, but Leenik attempts to entice it with a fish. The dianoga is interested, but gets eaten by that bigger fish: a t-rex-like creature with an angler-light. Leenik swims to the surface. Tryst, Lyn, and Rendezvous are on Rendezvous’s ship, ''The Trophy Hunter, ''as Rendezvous gets changed into the female Cinnamon Rex costume. Tryst and Rendezvous argue about her ship, which is decorated with animal skins and self-made dream catchers, and Lyn sits at the side awkwardly. The Trophy Hunter arrives at the abandoned carnival where the meeting with Tubaik is going down. Rendezvous, as Cinnamon Rex, goes into the hall of mirrors by herself, while Tryst and Lyn listen and watch from the Trophy Hunter. Sneak, Tubaik, and an assemblage of their bounty hunters are waiting for her. They know that Cinnamon Rex is a disguise, but believe that she is Tryst Valentine, not Rendezvous Valentine. Tubaik references the Tubaik/Cinnamon bit “good things come in twos,” and Rendezvous doesn’t get it. She also points out that Tubaik brought way more than two people. Tubaik points out that each of the minions he brought is a pair (see Trivia). Sneak and Tubaik ask Rendezvous to surrender, calling her Tryst. Tubaik makes a speech, saying he thought they had a connection. Rendezvous reveals her true identity and Tubaik becomes very upset. For the rest of the episode he will call for everyone to shoot Rendezvous; he is ignored in favor of Sneak ordering caution. Rendezvous says that she did not want to publically sell out her brother, but still wanted to collect part of the large bounty on him. Tubaik says that he and Cinnamon Rex could have had something. Rendezvous tells him he is embarrassing himself and Sneak scratches behind Tubaik’s ears to calm him. Sneak wants to go through with the deal to trade information about Tryst, but Rendezvous now wants 200K credits. They haggle. They agree to meet Thursday night at the old smelting factory (the fish cannery). Rendezvous, who has been dismissive and antagonistic the entire encounter, calls Sneak and Tubaik truly incompetent. Sneak wants his people to stun her (they do not) and he and Rendezvous argue. Rendezvous says it’s against the rules of BHIKKE to attack her, and that they need her information on Tryst. Sneak doesn’t think they need her information, as by her admission they already know Tryst is on planet, and thinks they could take Rendezvous out without anyone knowing. Rendezvous says she is recording and transmitting their encounter. Sneak backs down and agrees to 200K credits. Tubaik invites Rendezvous to attend the BHIKKE afterparty with him. Rendezvous gets right in his face and says: “Tubaik, I wouldn’t go to a party with you if you were the last dog on this planet.” Sneak finally draws his blaster and attempts to shoot her. Rendezvous ducks and tosses a stun grenade at Sneak, connecting and knocking him and several minions out. She runs into the maze of mirrors. Sneak shoots after her, but his blaster fires ricochets off the mirrors of the room. Tubaik follows Rendezvous’s scent out through the maze. Rendezvous is hanging onto the Trophy Hunter as it flies away. Tubaik shouts up at her, “You will regret the day you crossed Tubaik, remember that!” Rendezvous shouts back, “It was my brother! You went on a date with my brother!” Trivia *Bacta Basics: Do blasters work underwater? Yes, and so do lightsabers. *The dianoga is the trash monster from ''A New Hope. *The assembled Sneak/Tubaik minions are all paired hunters as follows: **Calypso and Backdraft, Traitor and Backstab, Flip Flop and Boardshorts, Hookline and Stinker, Tissues and Sneezes. **Hunters not specifically paired on air: Clumpy, Lawndart, Two Shoes, Turncoat, Ubend, Corkscrew. **Named in this episode but not appearing: Snorlax, Pikablue, Wheezes. James advocates for Starscream, but is ignored. *First instance of the joke that Johnny will learn how to play the game at the next Patreon goal. *It's kanan that no clones know math. *In the opening of this episode, Kat talks about her emotional connection to Star Wars. She also mentions the creation of this Wiki. Dear Mynock "Dear Lyntel'Luroon, Longtime Bacta Basics listener, first time writer. I have recently had a wonderful Life Day. My longtime partner and I became engaged. The wedding will take place in six months but I fear there is already a dark cloud on the horizon for our relationship. I have never been off Mustafar and my partner is demanding an off planet honeymoon. I just want to go gazing into his eyes as the lava bubbles below us on the most important day of our lives but he is not budging. Can you recommend another cheap location for our nuptial bliss? If I have to go, I might as well save some credits. Signed, Hotblooded on Mustafar" Read by Lyn (Tryst argues that he is tracking a ship fly and while he can read it, he chooses not to because otherwise they will get ship flies)